


Observation

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Future fic: Lynley and Havers relationship through a bystander's eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I was sure that I wasn’t the only person who stopped to watch as the woman spat angry words at the handsome man leaning against the side of the burgundy car they had driven up in. He wore a look of exasperation as he ran his fingers through his hair, but stood his ground as the woman drew herself up to her full height and began to jab her finger towards his chest, her eyes never leaving his.

I admired his restraint; she was spewing her vitriol right in his face and yet he didn’t react. Perhaps he was used to her behaviour, maybe this was a daily experience for them; whatever his reasons I didn’t envy him, it couldn’t be a pleasant way to live.

I continued to watch. The woman’s anger must have burnt out because she lowered her head and stared down at the ground. The man brought one hand up and placed it on her shoulder, the other lifted her chin so that she had no option but to look at him again. I was surprised to see that he was smiling softly at her, his eyes warm and affectionate. The hand on the woman’s chin moved to cup her cheek and she leant into his touch, bringing her hand up to cover his.

She buried her face in his chest, her arms going round his waist. He mirrored the embrace, kissing her hair and then resting his chin on the top of her head, his expression one of contentment and bliss. The change in their behaviour was astounding. Their actions now told of an established relationship, a strong love; something completely at odds to what I had seen only minutes before. 

I lowered my eyes and hurried away, embarrassed to have intruded on such an intimate moment, and yet surprisingly touched by what I had seen. The couple had given me hope.


End file.
